Yamabuki Inori
Yamabuki Inori, also called "Buki" by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head, and her alter ego is and her catchphrase is . Inori may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with her friends Love and Miki, which they called "Clover". She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. Appearance Inori has short, orange colored hair and eyes. She wears her hair up to the side, held up by a small yellow bow. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a bright yellow long-sleeved, turtleneck undershirt with a orange shirt on top, which has a green ribbon on it. A blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, dark blue socks and brown sandles. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with dark short-like pants under it. On her feet she wears orange sneakers and long white socks. As Cure Pine, her hair becomes longer and curlier and turns to a golden color. It is tied into a side ponytail, similar to that of Inori, and held up by an orange heart-shaped bow. She has a pair of long, yellow heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and an orange choker. On her wrists, she wears puffy yellow and orange wristbands. She wears a white puffy top with short sleeves. On the left side of her shirt, she wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly yellow with layers of a lighter yellow underneath it. On the side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears short orange and yellow boots, with dark red socks underneath. Personality Inori is very shy girl, having regard to the others. She does'nt want hurt enybody, she just want to be liked girl. She would never want to have a dispute with anyone She is also very kind. She loves animals, especially dogs. She is also very formal and has good grades at school. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing team, but Inori, too shy, backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, named Lucky. Unknown to her, Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Cure Peach and Cure Berry are fighting it. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops eventually until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, the Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Inori likes animals, but was scared of ferrets at first. When Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and Inori's fears are eased. Due in a small part to Tarte's video game playing all night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out Setsuna is Eas, Miki and Inori go to visit Love. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love to get her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar. Relationships In the beginning, she had a big fear of ferrets, and thus refuses to be close to Tarte. However, after being in Tarte's body through the tenth episode, she comes through this fear, and they are now in very good terms. Because of her love for animals and aspiration to become a veterinarian, she is very gentle and kind to everyone she meets, and is therefore liked by many. Inori feels the most inspired by her father, and possibly wants to follow in his footsteps. Yamabuki Tadashi - Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. Yamabuki Naoko - Inori's mother and the assistant of her husband's clinic. Mikoshiba Kento - Kento is Daisuke's friend from Love's school. It is believed that he has a crush on Inori seeing how he blushes after asking her to come to a boat party, but Inori is unaware and probably only thinks of him as a friend. Cure Pine "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine!" イエローハートは祈りの印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ "Ierou haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapain!" first appeared when Inori's wish to help a dog named Lucky, who was being possessed by a Nakewameke, from being hurt by Cure Peach and Cure Berry. Cure Pine's hair brightens to rusty blond when transformed, and her confidence raises drastically. Cure Pine is also noticeable cheerful, smiling every time she transforms or does her attack. Her theme color is yellow and her suit symbol is the diamond. Cure Pine's attack is called Healing Prayer, and is upgraded to Healing Prayer Fresh when she gets the Pine Flute. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Berry combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Pine transfers her powers into the Prayer Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru!" is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Pine's, but has longer skirt, as well as wings. Her small cute wings allow her to sqeeze into tight and narrow places while flying. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Pine is an upgrade Cure Pine gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Inori to transform into Cure Pine in ''Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows yellow. Inor shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure!" and her hair ornaments disappear. She shouts, "Beat up!", spins around and falls into the sky. Her brooch appears, followed by her dress. Then her hair color changes from gold to orange. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. Then, Cure Pine lands on the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappears. She starts to spin and while light creates her dress, wristbands, boots and angel wings for her. She then recites her introductory speech along with the other Angel cures. Attacks 'Healing Prayer '- Cure Pine uses her fingers to form a diamond, and the empty space begins to glow yellow. A yellow stream of light shaped like a diamond spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. 'Healing Prayer Fresh '- Cure Pine holds her Pine Flute upward, then sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. She blows into the extension, lighting up the buttons. The adornment will glow and she spins with the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a diamond with the flute, that diamond gets filled with energy and she swings the flute downward, sending the diamond to her target. As she spins the flute around, the enemy becomes purified in a yellow heart-shaped bubble. Etymology :' translates to mountain, and translates to blow; breathe; puff.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica), obviously referring to her theme color of yellow. Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica) Selecting Shrubs for Your Home - Univesity of Illinois Extension :' translates to pray; wish, referring to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Prayers, and to her attack Healing Prayer. translates to village by itself but in this case is only used to make the connection to the word for prayer, .Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Cure ''Pine''': Refers to the fruit pineapple. Because the word was split only to ''pine, many people confuse it with other kind of words. (ex: the pine tree) Trivia *At the beginning of the series, Inori was terrified of ferrets. *Except for the color, Inori and Cure Pine's hairstyles are extremely similar. Cure Pine's hair is a little longer than Inori's. **Cure Pine is the only Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure not to have long hair in her Cure form. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it still appears more fluffy and different than the rest of the team, similar to Cure Lemonade. *She is the first Cure that opposite in their Mascots (Tarte), followed by Cure Happy that switch to Candy. *She is the first Cure who jumps in her pose after transformation. *Cure Pine, Cure Berry, and Cure Peach also make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *As she attends a Christian school, this may imply that Inori is a Christian. *Inori is one of the very few Cures to have short hair in her cure form, along with Cure Black, Cure Rouge, Cure Bright, Cure Bloom and possibly Michiru. *She is the first Cure to swap bodies with her mascot, the second being Hoshizora Miyuki . * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Pine appeared in the following rankings: ** 6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori is the fourth Cure wich blood type is known. Her blood type is O. *If you dub Inori's last name you should get Mountainpuff. Gallery Profile pineasahi.jpg|Cure Pine (TV Asahi) inorischooluniform.jpg|Inori in her school uniform. (TV Asahi) inoridance.jpg|Inori in her dancing outfit. (TV Asahi) inoricasual.jpg|Inori in casual clothes. (TV Asahi) Cure Pine 2.JPG|Cure Pine (Toei Animation) pinemovieprofile.jpg|Cure Pine from Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? pinegr0.jpg|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Cure Pine.JPG|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 5xcg56dfh6.jpg|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana pineDX3full.jpg|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Chara_fr_chara_03.png|Cure Pine from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi cure-pine1.png|Cure Pine's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots Buki.jpg|Inori in the second eyecatch. b4275efb1.jpg|''The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers, freshly harvested, Cure Pine.'' 640px-Cure Pine Finishing Move.png|Cure Pine's introductory stance. Fresh Pretty Cure! - Pine Flute.png|Cure Pine with her Cure Stick, the Pine Flute, about to use Healing Prayer Fresh. 23sw7zk1.jpg|Cure Pine using Healing Prayer Fresh. s320x240 (36).jpg|Cure Pine VS Cure Passion. AngelPine.jpg|Transforming into Angel Pine. dx2fasthenshinpine.jpg|Cure Pine's Speed Transformation from DX2 movie. curepinenewstage.png|Cure Pine in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage opening. References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!